


Forever

by Specs_is_an_icon



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Gay, M/M, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Violence, idk what to tag, sprace, these boys deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specs_is_an_icon/pseuds/Specs_is_an_icon
Summary: Racetrack sneaks away to Brooklyn to see Spot Colon. The cool air and darkness makes this meeting unlike anyother





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains death, suicidal thoughts and suicide

I snuck out of the lodging house, down the fire escape. It's a crisp evening, as fall is slowly creeping in. I was glad I had an old coat of Jack's. I hurry, scanning the dark streets, as walking alone increase your chances of getting jumped. I cross the Brooklyn bridge, heading into Brooklyn. I start making my way to the meeting spot. I didnt even had time to scream, before a pair of hands clamped themselves down on my mouth. They hit me in the head and my vision starts to spin. Next thing I know I'm on the ground. Theres a sharp pain in my side. It a knife. I look up at my attacker. Its spot.  
"Spot... wh..why" I manage to stammer out.  
"Oh Race, Racer, I'm so... sorry.. I tough you were the guy who stabbed one of my boys" He is rushing now, tears streaming down his face.  
"Its alright.. ya didnt mean it.... it-" I cant stop coughing,blood dripping out of my mouth.  
"Can.. you take... take me... me to 'hatten."  
"Of course my Racer."  
He picks me up, the knife digging deeper into my side. I groan and the new flash of pain  
"Oh baby I'm soo sorry" he kisses my forehead.  
I dont remember much of that trip. I kept shifting from the darkness to Spots face looking down at me.  
As much as I could I tried to smile for him. He already feels horrible about what happens and I want to ease his guilt.  
I can feel my self slipping, slipping into the forever darkness.  
"Uh.. spotty I.. I love you... forever...."  
Spot kisses me one last time and a slip away. His faint smile is the last thing I see.


	2. Spot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning does contain Suicidal thoughts as well as suicide

It my fault. It's all my fault. He's dead. My Racer is dead all because of me. The wind starts to pick up and I pull him closer to my chest. He may be gone but I'm never letting go. The walk from the edge of Brooklyn to the Manhattan lodging house isn't long but it felt like an eternity. I finally arrive at the house and I set Racer down. It kills me to leave him here but I need to go inside and get Jack. I pull Jack outside without much of an explanation. We he sees Racer slumpled against the wall, he looks confused.

"Its my fault. It's my fault he's dead. And I... I" the tears start coming now, I cant stop them. Jack says nothing and pulls me into a hug. I'm not one to cry and the only one who has seen my tears is dead.

"Im so sorry. I didnt know it was him.. I got... I was scared and I... did this" I manage to choke out. I drop to the floor. Racer was not only my friend, he was a fellow Brooklyner, even if he was raised in Manhattan. He was my everything.

"Hey, hey, alright." I could tell Jack was holding back tears

"Let's not leave him here. Take him up the the roof. I meet you there"

I start up the fire escape, not wanting to wake the other newsies. The last thing I need is a million questions. I pull him up and set him on the mattress Jack had pulled up. I look around not know quite what to do. Jack slowly emerges a floor below with a blanket and a handful of items.

"These were his, he would of wanted you to have them."

Jack hands me a worn blue blanket, a wooden box and a few rolled up pieces of paper.

"You can stay here for the night, you can sleep in an empty bunk."

"Can I stay up here for tonight" Jack looks at me then at race.

"I ain't gonna stop ya"

"Thank you" Jack turns to leave

"Hey Jack"

"Yes?"

"Why are you being so nice to me, I just killed him" motioning to Race.

"It was an accident, Spot, you love him, you didnt mean to"

"I didn't mean ta but I did.... and I deserve to be punished"

" Do you hear yourself? It been a long night, and ya been through alot tonight, we'll talk about it in the morning."

"But Jack killed a man. Not just a man but an innocent boy. I deserve hell.. I deserve to be punished. If only the refuge was open-"

"No, even if it was open I'd never let you go. Spot-"

"Jack please."

"Fine if you honestly feel like that, the boys will decide what we should do with you in the morning" "Alright, dont let them be nice to me, I deserve the worst."

"I guess" "

Good night Spot"

"Good night Jack"

Jack climbs down the ladder, leaving me in the cool night. I wrap the blanket around me and open the box. It a few unsmoked cigars in there, almost all coronas. Of course. I grab an unlit match and a new cigar. I struck the match and lit the cigar. I inhaled a deep breath of smoke. I must of stood up there for an hour, smoking a cigar and contemplating on what to do next. Once the cigar was at its end, I snuffed it out and put it back in the box, I took out another and but it in Racers mouth as he always had it. I could hear some of the boys start to stir. Knowing the boys would go easy on me, I decided what I would do. I took the switchblade out of Racer's side and gave him a kiss. I thrust the blade right under my heart. I pulled myself to lay beside my love and gave him one last kiss. "I'll love you forever....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading


	3. Jack

I knew I shouldn't have left Spot up there by himself but theres no point arguing with the king of Brooklyn. The great almighty Spot Colon shows up at your doorstep, crying and holding his desk boyfriend. What are you supposed to do. I climb the ladder up to the roof top. I see Spot laying next to Race, of course he didnt leave his side. I go to wake him, but he doesn't respond.   
"Spot, bud, wake up, Spot." I flip him over and discovered what must of happened. A switchblade was lodged under his heart.   
"Oh Race, oh Spot". I cover them both with Race's old blanket and go to face the boys armed with lots of bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. This is my first fic so comments and kudos are appreciated.  
> Thank you again

**Author's Note:**

> A part 2 and 3 are coming soon


End file.
